


Confidence

by Shaalara



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I've always wondered how marichat would come about, basically pure marichat, so here's my interpretation, some adrinette here and there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6620488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaalara/pseuds/Shaalara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chat noir loves Ladybug. There is no doubt in that. But as he interacts more and more with Marinette, things become a bit more complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confidence

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 of I don't know how many.  
> Why am I doing this during exam time.  
> Stupid dork couple.

‘Chat noir duck !’

Instinctively responding to his lady’s voice, Chat noir ducked as a heavy lance swung just above him. The Chevalier was a tough opponent, even for the two heroes, but he was nothing they couldn’t defeat.

‘So you _do_ care my lady.’ He snickered wearing a cheeky grin.

Ladybug rolled her eyes at her partner’s attitude. Though it was a good thing to stay calm in the face of danger, chat noir seemed a bit _too_ calm.

But he wasn’t. At least not always. He was only human, and while he hated to admit it, he got scared from time to time. In those times, he looked around for something to give him the strength that he couldn’t muster by himself, and there she was. In her bright costume, seemingly shining under the Parisian sun, she leaped like no other and brimmed of such confidence that every single interaction with her seemed to fill him with what he needed to carry on. Whether that was to carry on fighting as Chat noir, or fight his day to day life as Adrien.

As Ladybug used her lucky charm, his duty was to protect her until she figured out how to use it in order to defeat the akuma. They had never made a spoken agreement of it, just as it became a reflex for Chat noir to protect her, it had become a reflex for ladybug to trust him with her back while her mind was somewhere else. As she said goodbye to the purified butterfly, they would celebrate their victory. Chat noir both loved and hated this moment.

He loved it because he could see his lady smiling.

He hated it because it meant that they had to separate.

He wanted today to be different. He had rehearsed what he would say ever since they last saw each other. “ _Can we stay together for a while longer?”_ _Come on. It’s just once sentence. Say it._ After the rush from the fight ended, some of his Adrien side was starting to surface. _Go away! Don’t ruin my moments with my lady._

He gathered his courage, rested his chin on his hands piled unto his staff and showed his signature cheeky grin. ‘My Lady, Can we-‘

His phrase was interrupted by the beeping of her earrings.

‘Sorry you were saying?’ She asked, covering her ears with her hands as a reflex.

Chat stepped back, standing straight, bearing another smile. ‘It’s nothing, you better go now.’

Ladybug nodded. They said their goodbyes, and she leaped away from him. He watched until she was out of sight, then decided to stay as Chat noir for a while longer. He hadn’t used his cataclysm, and the fight had ended quite quickly. He had time to spare.

He wandered around in circles for a while, enjoying the freedom that being chat noir gave him. He didn’t want to turn back into Adrien, not while he still had a choice. As he wandered, his nose picked up a familiar scent. Without thinking, he leaped towards the warm sensation in his nostrils.

The Dupain-cheng bakery.

He had been there multiple times, whether it was as Chat noir or as Adrien, though every time he had gone as chat noir was mostly due because of an akuma.

 _I wonder if…_ He thought as he looked around, and there she was.

Marinette was carrying groceries and walking towards her home. He couldn’t resist a smile.

Marinette was one of his very first friends. His pride. The physical realisation of the dream of so many years. Though she always seemed to stutter around Adrien, she was surprisingly eloquent around Chat noir. It was strange, but he didn’t mind. As his friends grew in numbers and he was able to interact with more people, he noticed that everybody acts in different ways depending on the person they are with at the time. He understood that it was impossible to completely understand someone on the way they acted with a single person. And so, to understand more about his friend, he leapt down.

‘Can I help you with that?’

Marinette jumped, but showed relief on her face as she identified Chat noir.

‘Oh, it’s just you, you scared me.’

‘Sorry. Can I help you with your groceries?’ He repeated.

Marinette glanced at the heavy bag, then at Chat noir.

‘Why not.’ She said as she passed the bag over to the boy.

Carrying the bag in one arm, Chat noir grabbed Marinette with the other and leapt up towards her balcony. As he lowered her down, the girl couldn’t help a question.

‘How come you’re still transformed?’

‘What?’ answered Chat.

Marinette flustered a little, trying to sound like a normal civilian. ‘I mean…, is there still an akuma around? Are you fighting?’

‘Oh no! no…’ He paused slightly and averted his eyes. ‘I just feel more comfortable like this.’

Something felt a bit odd with her partner lately, but she chose to ignore it. He would come and seek counsel if he needed it. Still, she wanted to do something.

‘Come inside for a minute. My dad just baked some croissants. I’ll give you some as a thank you.’

His Adrien part wanted to be polite and refuse, but right now he was chat noir. He was free.

‘Be careful or I might eat them all.’ He said, sporting his cheeky grin once again.

Marinette puffed. ‘You won’t do that.’

Chat noir’s smile dropped. ‘Touché.’ It was true. Even in his freest form he would never allow himself to step over some lines.

She opened the hatch to her room and invited Chat noir inside, then went down to get the croissants after telling him to make himself comfortable. It was the first time that he was alone in her room, especially as chat noir, he couldn’t help wanting to get a good look around.

He felt a bit uncomfortable at the many pictures of Adrien on Marinette’s wall. Was she a fan of his modelling? She felt different from the fans he had gotten used to. Maybe it was because they were also friends, but she still felt different.

As he heard footsteps going up the stairs, he quickly went back to sitting cross-legged on the bed. When the croissants came into his view, Marinette could see his eyes brighten up. She puffed again.

‘You like croissants that much?’ She said while putting the tray on her bed.

‘I’ve never had freshly baked ones.’ He managed to articulate as he stuffed his mouth with the delicious pasties.

A smile stuck to Marinette’s face as she sat at her desk and turned on her drawing tablet.

‘Are you working on something?’ he asked.

‘Yeah. It’s a new design. I just want to jot down some sketches before I forget.’

‘Hmmmmmmm’ was all that he managed to say with a full mouth.

He observed the artist, drawing with a serious face. He remembered that she was the one which drew the latest Jagged stone album cover. With an air of admiration, he kept looking at her, keeping the croissant tray in his peripheral vision. Though not like ladybug, she also tended to have this air when she was concentrating, that glittered. He was in love with Ladybug, with all his heart, that was sure, but he was human, and as he looked at her in this unusual setting he couldn’t help but find her-

‘So cute.’ He said out loud.

Chat didn’t realise his blunder until the girl lifted her head to meet his stare, obviously blushing.

 _Shoot._ He thought as he realised and blushed as well. He quickly stood up.

‘W-Well. Thanks for the croissants! Bye!’ He stuttered before leaving the same way he came.

 _Looks like even Chat noir can mess up and stutter._ He thought as he quickly headed back to his room.


End file.
